Is There Anything More Terrifying?
by Skyerider
Summary: I never asked for Mello and Matt to come into my life. It just happened that way. But they came with a slight problem. They're 5 years old. Now can you tell me anything more terrifying? Rated T for Mello's mouth and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey everybody! Thanks for checking out this story! My first Death Note story, so bear with me. The fundamental idea behind it is Matt and Mello is 5 year olds. Now who wouldn't love that! So just start reading already! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters.**

"Why can't there be a good piece of chocolate when you need one?" I sighed and stared at the empty page in front of me. I fingered one of the keys on my computer laptop. The white page mocked me with the sheer emptiness of it.

"Err…" I pushed myself away from the desk. The wheels on my chair propelled me away from the desk, so that I was about 3 feet away from it. I glared at the computer screen.

Writer's block is officially the WORST thing ever. I mean seriously. You have the idea stuck in your head for days and when you go to write it. Bam! Suddenly you have no idea what to say.

Mentally, I growled at my own mind. Stress weighed heavy on my shoulders and I was feeling the pressure of it, big time. I pulled myself back to my desk and rested my elbows on the wood. The computer screen had gone black at this point, so I rubbed it awake with the mouse.

The annoying blank page came back up reminding me of my writer's block.

With the stress and the pressure to get the document done, my need for a stress reliever was getting more frantic.

"Ok, maybe just a little break." My need overcame my common sense as I headed for the kitchen. I opened the cabinet, so I could get into my chocolate stash. When I was young, my mom had implanted my chocolate addiction by allowing me a piece a day because cocoa is good for your heart. Now, as a 19 year old, I eat chocolate when I'm stressed.

It also didn't help that one of my favorite anime characters, Mello, has a massive chocolate addiction. Between Death Note and childhood habits, my cravings for chocolate have grown over the years.

Now when I'm stressed there are two things I do. First, I get chocolate, dark chocolate preferably. Second, I either read Death Note or I watch it online.

"Read it or watch it. Read it or watch it." I looked between the books stacked on one edge of the desk and at the laptop already open to a Death Note video.

"I want to watch." I clicked buttons on the laptop, so that the video started playing. The characters voices began to speak and I felt all the stress fall off my shoulders. One episode ran into another and soon I was on my 8th episode in a row.

I shuddered as I got to my least favorite episode, number 35. Before I played the episode, I ran over and grabbed a pillow. For an adult, I can be such a child at times. I still watch the occasional anime although my addiction died down over the years.

"Ash, you have watched this episode more than 20 times. You will survive." I gave myself a brief pep talk.

"Okay! Go!" I pressed the play button and began to zone everything else around me out. Hugging the pillow to my chest, I leaned closer to my laptop. The scenes of the episode played out in the ever-familiar order. On the screen, I watched as the camera turned to Matt who was sitting in his red Camaro looking as cocky as ever.

"That's my Matt." I said almost silently. Then I watched as he helped kidnapped Takada and drive closer to his death.

"No" I said under my breath. "No, no, no NO!" My no's increased as Matt stood at gunpoint. I dug my head into the pillow right when the first shot was heard.

The voices on the screen continued, but I stopped listening. Slowly I reached my hand forward and clicked the pause button. Everything in the video froze and the room fell silent. Almost silent.

I lifted my head and became perfectly still. I turned my head and strained my ears. While I was watching, I had heard something. Maybe it was a someone, I didn't hear it well enough because of Death Note.

I turned my body towards the door the opened up to the living room of my apartment. Then there it was again. It was a small scuffle almost like small footsteps.

Someone is in here, I was sure of it. I felt panic raise in my chest and I fought to keep it down. The footsteps continued and then I heard a small crash.

"Matt! Stop ramming your fat ass into me!"

That voice.

A shudder passed through me and I turned to look at the laptop. It was shut down and there was no way it had made any noise. There was no way the voice had come from it.

The voice was almost as familiar as my own. After hearing it a thousand times on Death Note, I knew it instantly.

"I can't exactly see anything Mello. And neither can you."

I shook. This wasn't possible. That was Matt's voice, but it couldn't have been Matt. Matt is a fictional character, which means that he is fake. Mello, too, they are both fake. But then how could their voices be coming from my kitchen. Slowly, I got off the bed and headed for the open door. I stood by its frame with my back against the wall.

Should I really being doing this?

What if it isn't them and I'm walking into a bunch of burglars. But burglars who just happen to have the names Matt and Mello? Well, Matt wouldn't be that strange of a name.

Wait, What if it is Mello and he has a gun! He always carries around a gun right! I guess not, I mean he doesn't spend every single moment with the gun. If it was them though, this would be like so awesome. I would actually get to meet them and be the only one who has ever met them!

I stopped to calm my mind as it began to go into overload. It isn't everyday that you think you hear anime characters talking in your kitchen.

It was still pitch black. Earlier, the only light came from my laptop and now that I shut it down the room had been plunged into the dark. I knew that the light switch was directly on my left when I came out of the door.

In my mind, I began to sketch out a loose plan. So far all I had come up with was A) Turn on the lights, B) See if it was Mello and Matt, C) … I haven't gotten to this part.

It wasn't much to go off of, heck, I had basically nothing. If it wasn't Mello and Matt and it turned out to be burglars what would I do? Scream like an idiot I guess.

I know. True genius in every plan.

I stopped to calm down again. I was overthinking this. I just needed to go for it.

Then, without another thought, I swung around the door and turned on the light switch.

I looked out into the kitchen and my gaze was meet by two pairs of eyes, one was icy blue while the other was hidden behind goggles.

It was them, but it wasn't. I turned my head a little to the side and stared at the two of them.

It defiantly looked like them. Mello with his shoulder length hair, all black clothes and the rosary dangling for his neck. Matt was wearing his signature stripes and his goggles fastened to his head.

But they didn't look the right age, far from the right age. They looked like they were about 5 maybe 6.

"Who the hell are you?" Mello glared at me, but all I could do was keep staring.

"Oh my gosh, Mello!" Matt yelled and he began to look at his own body.

Mello spun around to look at Matt. Matt was holding out his hands, inspecting each of his fingers. Mello stared at Matt with his mouth hanging open.

Matt turned towards Mello and his eyes widened even more. "It's happened to you too." Matt said quietly.

Mello looked down. He pulled at his clothes looked down into his chest. He froze, and then he pulled the waistband of the pants out. He looked down slowly and brought his head back up almost immediately.

"Oh God," His face was pale and he looked a little terrified. He sunk down on to the floor and sat with his legs in front of him. He pulled his leg into his body and sat like L while rocking back and forth.

"This isn't real. It's just a dream." He repeated the two sentences over and over while his breathing began to quicken.

"I'm not sure if this is the best time to do that." I spoke. Immediately, both of them snapped their heads up like they just remembered I was there.

Matt was the first to speak. "Who are you?" Matt's voice trembled slightly and he tried to keep a cool face. I could tell from his eyes that he was freaking out on the inside and was just as confused as Mello.

"I'm Ash Price. And you are Mello and Matt, also known as Mihael Keehl and Mail Jeevas, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hello I'm back! I'm kinda embarrassed to say this, but I forgot I uploaded this story. So that explains why there hasn't been an update. He he… Opps. It won't happen again I promise!**

"How the hell did you know my name?" Mello whipped around to look at Matt behind him.

"Did you tell her?" Mello growled at him.

Matt took one step back. I could see why. Mello was getting angrier by the second and it looked like he was going to take out that anger on Matt.

"I didn't tell!" Matt took another step back.

"Hey!" I shouted before Mello could do or say anything else. Mello swung around and glared at me.

I glared back, matching his fierce expression with one of my own.

"Look Mello," I began with anger, but stopped. I felt my temper flare and I took a step back towards the wall behind, in an attempt to control my anger. I could let myself blow up now. I leaned against it and took a quick breath letting it come out in a sigh.

It was pretty easy to get me riled. Patience wasn't an outstanding quality of mine and my quick temper had gotten me into some fights. I never did win those fights. You never really do when you decide to mouth off to the biggest kid on the school ground. If you're lucky you just end up with a face full of dirt.

I started again. "Mello, I already knew both of our names. Before, either of you were here. Matt didn't tell me anything."

Mello was silent. He turned away from both Matt and I. He started to get that far away look in his eyes that I had seen so many times on the anime. But it wasn't complete.

"Wait," I said breaking the silence. Mello's eyes focused as he glanced at me, but I could tell that he was still half- lost in thought.

I pushed myself off the wall and walked towards the small kitchen. I was followed by a single pair of footsteps. I took a quick look over my shoulder and saw Matt following with curiosity written obviously on his face.

I opened of the pantries and stuck my hand in. My hand fumbled until it felt the right texture. Matt stood next to me looking up, trying to see into the pantry and what I had just pulled out.

As I looked at him, I felt that sense of familiarity and unfamiliarity. This was Matt who I had known from countless hours of watching and reading Death Note. But it still felt like it wasn't him. I guess reality hadn't really sunken in yet.

I walked over to where Mello stood. He was still thinking with the far away look.

"Here Mello." I dropped my hand and waved the chocolate bar in front of him.

He snapped out of whatever daze he was in and focused of the chocolate in front of his face. He blinked a few times, then just looked up at me.

"How did you know?" There was no anger in his voice, just a sense of amazement and confusion.

"I told you" I answered. "I know you"

The scowl quickly returned to Mello's face and he glared. He grabbed the chocolate bar out of my hand and mumbled what might have been a thank you. Then again, knowing Mello, it was probably a nasty word.

"Manners, Mello." Scolded Matt.

"Yeah, thanks" Mello bit into the chocolate bar, making the bar crack. I could here the chocolate crack again and again as Mello chewed it to pieces.

I went into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of milk. Gingerly, I took myself to the dining room table and propped myself up on one of the chairs.

"Mello, Matt, why don't you two sit down and we can attempt to figure this mess out?"

Matt nodded and sat on a chair. I noticed that he folded his legs under him, which gave him a small boast making him look a little taller. Mello just plopped down on the chair and preoccupied himself with the chocolate.

I took a sip of my milk. "Oh" I said as I noticed that I didn't offer any to either of them. "Would either of you like some milk or water or something?"

"Could I have some water please?" Matt responded quickly. I rose from my chair and began to head to the kitchen.

"I don't know why you are doing this." Mello's voice stopped me and I froze.

"Why do you give a shit? You don't know anything about us. This is me and Matt's problem, not yours, so why would you even care."

I turned my head to look back at Mello. Mello wasn't facing me, instead his eyes were glued to the chocolate in his hand. His glare was evident even though I couldn't see his face clearly. His small back was tensed and anger hung around him.

"Answer me. Why do you care?" His voice was getting more strained and he seemed like he could explode at any minute.

I took a minute to think before answering. "Mello, I care because you two don't have anyone else who would care for you." With that said I continued walking to the kitchen.

As I got Matt's water, I could faintly hear Matt and Mello whispering to each other, but it wasn't audible enough for me to figure out the words. Every once in a while I would here a single word, but most of it was lost.

I returned to the dining table and both of them watched me come in. After placing the water in front of Matt, I sat back in my seat.

"So down to business," I started the conversation. "Do either of you know what happened?"

Mello shook his head no and Matt said he had no idea.

"Well that's just great. Do you even know where you are right now?"

"I think were in Japan, or maybe it was America" Matt spoke. "Perhaps it was actually England…" he trailed off.

"Basically he's saying he hasn't got a clue." Mello said bored. Matt glared in his direction.

I allowed an amused grin show lightly on face. "You two don't know anything do you?"

Neither of them answered, until the silence was broken by my own yawn.

"It's late and I think we should head to bed." I stretched my arms behind my back and got up from the table.

"There's a spare room down that hall." I pointed to the guest hallway. "I'm sorry, but there is only one bed. If one of you wants to sleep on the couch that's fine."

"Nah, me and Matt can share, you don't have to pull out the couch."

"Alright," Mello and Matt walked into the guest hallway and I saw the bedroom light flicker on.

I headed to my own room and slipped into pajamas. I got under the covers and almost instantly I fell asleep.


End file.
